Śmierć w garści
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Do siedziby Śmierci ktoś się włamuje. Kradnie pewną rzecz i zostawia Śmierci wiadomość, która jest początkiem pewnych komplikacji. Czy Śmierć ulegnie ultimatum, czy pozostanie niewzruszony?


**Rzecz dzieje się jakiś czas po _Muzyce duszy_.**

**Życiomierz**

Śmierć miewał przeczucia. Co mogłoby wydawać się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że powszechnie uważa się, że Śmierć – z braku odpowiednich gruczołów – nie posiada zdolności do odczuwania. Jednak na przestrzeni jego długiej kariery antropomorficznej personifikacji znalazłoby się wiele argumentów przeczących tej tezie. Na przykład tego ranka wciąż prześladowało uczucie, którego nie był w stanie nazwać, jednak wiedział, że nie jest ono uczuciem miłym. Ani komfortowym.

Właściwie czuł się tak od wczorajszej nocy. Miał bardzo dużo pracy, bo pięciu zagranicznych magów – niedawnych prelegentów na jakiejś konferencji w Ankh-Morpolk – w tym samym momencie padło na skutek trucizny w winie. Każdego z nich oddzielało pół Dysku, więc Śmierć musiał się spieszyć, aby w miarę szybko zebrać duszę każdego z nich (w takich momentach jeszcze bardziej nie znosił zasady według której powinien przychodzić po magów osobiście). W rezultacie powrócił do domu nad ranem.

Oczywiście – mógł uznać, że wszyscy otruli się nawzajem dla awansu, ale było w ich masowym zgonie coś nienaturalnego (znaczy się – bardziej nienaturalnego niż śmierć od trucizny w kieliszku). Czy to możliwe, że zgraja chciwych magów wypiła w tym samym momencie tę samą, wybitnie rzadką truciznę, która miała zadziałać po ośmiu godzinach, dwudziestu minutach i trzynastu sekundach od wypicia? Czy przynajmniej jeden pretendent do stołka jakiegoś kwestora albo nadrektora nie wybrałby jakiejś bardziej przystępnej, nie wykraczającej cenowo poza ich pięcioletni dochód? To było dziwnie podejrzane.

Jednak było też coś jeszcze. Śmierć miał przeczucie czegoś niedobrego, czegoś… strasznego. Być może to jego pamięć kazała mu myśleć, że coś się stanie (albo nawet – że już coś się stało). Tak czy inaczej miał wrażenie, że powinien być uważny i przyjrzeć się życiomierzom.

Wiedziony tym uczuciem wszedł do pomieszczenia z życiomierzami i zaczął je powoli sprawdzać. Po kolei przesuwał kościsty palec, odczytując każde nazwisko. Nie wiedział czego szukał. Wiedział tylko, że coś jest nie tak. Na razie jednak wszystko wydawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku. Żywoty spokojnie przesypywały się z przyszłości w przeszłość i wyglądało na to, że nie było żadnych zakłóceń. A mimo to Śmierć nadal był niespokojny.

Do Śmierci podszedł spokojnym krokiem Albert. Zatrzymał się tuż obok.

- Panie, herbata stygnie. Położyłem ją na biurku.

JAK SIĘ NAZYWA, JAK MA SIĘ CIARKI NA PLECACH I WRAŻENIE, ŻE STANIE SIĘ COŚ ZŁEGO?

- Niepokój? – podrzucił sługa.

TAK… JESTEM ZANIEPOKOJONY, ALBERCIE.

- Czym, panie?

RZECZ W TYM, ŻE NIE WIEM. ALE MA TO ZWIĄZEK Z ŻYCIOMIERZAMI.

Albert milczał przez chwilę. A potem stanął na końcu przeciwległego regału i zaczął sprawdzać życiomeirze. Fakt, że sam Śmierć nie wiedział, czego szukać, stanowił pewne utrudnienie. Albert domyślał się, że powinien wypatrywać jakiejś nieprawidłowości, jednak miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy będzie w stanie ją znaleźć. Z całą pewnością były pewne subtelne szczegóły, które potrafiło wyłapać jedynie wprawne oko jego pana. Mimo wszystko jego obowiązkiem było służyć Śmierci i Albert poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności, aby pomóc mu znaleźć to coś, co go niepokoiło.

Niebawem do poszukiwań dołączyli się również pozostali lokatorzy domu Śmierci – Śmierć Szczurów i kruk Miódrzekł. Trwało to jakiś czas. Może pięć, może dziesięć minut, a może pół godziny. W każdym razie w końcu znaleźli przyczynę niepokoju Śmierci. A konkretnie – znalazł ją Miódrzekł.

- Hej, czy to miejsce powinno być puste?

Śmierć, Śmierć Szczurów i Albert szybko skierowali się w jego stronę. Rzeczywiście ujrzeli puste miejsce na półce pomiędzy dwiema klepsydrami. Być może gdyby w siedzibie Śmierci istniał czas[6] i osadzał się kurz, byłoby widać okrągły ślad na zakurzonym drewnie. Na dole nie było żadnych pozostałości po pękniętym życiomierzu.

ALBERCIE, CZY ROBIŁEŚ TU PORZĄDKI?

- Nie, panie. Poza tym, co miałbym zrobić z życiomierzem, który nie jest mój?

- Przecież nie mógł sobie po prostu pójść na nóżkach – skomentował kruk. – No i nie ma szans, aby spadł i się przeturlał pod regał. Sam próbowałem wydostać stamtąd świńską gałkę oczną i utknęła między tymi szczelinami. Wniosek jest prosty: ktoś tu był i go ukradł.

- Ale jak? Przecież zauważyłbym nieproszonych gości – odparł Albert, trochę w obronie własnej. – Poza tym nie można sobie tak po prostu wejść do domu Śmierci.

HMM… Śmierć przyłożył w zamyśleniu rękę do brody. CHYBA WIEM, JAK DO TEGO DOSZŁO. TAK… TO BARDZO SPRYTNE, NIE POWIEM.

Na próżno Albert, Śmierć Szczurów i Miódrzekł oczekiwali odpowiedzi. Śmierć znów się zamyślił. Przemówił znów dopiero po jakimś czasie:

TO MUSIAŁO SIĘ WYDARZYĆ NIEDAWNO. NA PEWNO NIE WCZORAJ WIECZOREM, KIEDY SPRAWDZAŁEM JE OSTATNIM RAZEM. Popatrzył na swego sługę. NA PEWNO NIKOGO NIE WIDZIAŁEŚ, ALBERCIE?

- Na pewno nikogo przemykającego się do domu. Siedziałem całą noc w ogrodzie, bo pewne ptaszysko – Albert spojrzał znacząco na Miódrzekła – rozwaliło cały trawnik, szukając robaków.

- Hej, nudziło mi się – odparł kruk i spoczął na jego ramieniu. – Poza tym, kiedy ostatni raz była jakaś bitwa, żebym mógł najeść się padliny?

Albert już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak jego wzrok znów spoczął na Śmierci. Jego pan był wciąż pogrążony w głębokim zamyśleniu. Przyglądał się z uwagą pustym miejscu na półce. Albert wielokrotnie widział go zastanawiającego się nad różnymi rzeczami, a ta konkretna rzecz musiała sprawić, że Śmierć poczuł się co najmniej… zaniepokojony.

A TY? Zwrócił się do Śmierci Szczurów. TY NICZEGO NIE WIDZIAŁEŚ?

PIP, odparł gryzoń.

NO TAK… TA FERMA MUSIAŁA BYĆ STRASZNIE ZASZCZURZONA. Śmierć westchnął i dodał: WYGLĄDA NA TO, ŻE WYBRAŁ SOBIE ODPOWIEDNI MOMENT.

- Czyj to mógłby być życiomierz, panie? – spytał w końcu Albert.

Śmierć milczał. Próbował sobie przypomnieć nazwisko, które znajdowało się pomiędzy tymi dwiema klepsydrami, jednak było to życie, które miało jeszcze kilka dekad przed sobą, więc siłą rzeczy Śmierć przeniósł jego imię gdzieś w dalszą część swojej świadomości, aby zająć się nim we właściwym czasie. Musiał je sobie teraz przypomnieć. Było wysoce prawdopodobne, że życiomierz znajduje się tam, gdzie człowiek, którego życie odmierzał.

Nagle Śmierć poczuł ciągnięcie za szatę. Spojrzał w dół. To Śmierć Szczurów skakał zaaferowany i wskazywał kościstą łapką na regał po drugiej stronie. Śmierć, Albert i Miódrzekł odwrócili się i spojrzeli w miejsce wskazane przez gryzonia. Nieco wyżej, mniej więcej na poziomie oczu Śmierci, ziało kolejne puste miejsce, ale tym razem Śmierć wiedział aż nazbyt dobrze, czyj życiomierz powinien się tam znajdować. Mimo to podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się dobrze sąsiednim klepsydrom. „Keli Sto Lat" głosiła ta po prawej stronie. „Igneous Cutwell" informowała ta po lewej. Wszystko się zgadzało. Ostatnio często przystawał przy tej półce. Nie ze względu na swoje obowiązki… chociaż kto wie? Ostatnio odkrył, że ma ich nieco więcej.

OH, A TO CO?

Wyciągnął rękę w głąb półki i podniósł kartkę, której wcześniej nie zauważył. Coś było na niej napisane starannym, gotyckim pismem. Niebieskie ogniki w oczodołach Śmierci zaczęły wodzić po kartce, kiedy czytał w ciszy lakoniczną a zarazem wiele mówiącą wiadomość. Miódrzekł spoczął na ramieniu Śmierci i również ją przeczytał, tylko na głos:

- „Oddam go, kiedy dojdziemy do konsensusu. Spotkajmy się na Niewidocznym Uniwersytecie."

- Zawsze znajdą się idioci, którzy będą stawiać panu ultimatum – prychnął Albert.

Ale kiedy spojrzał na Śmierć, jego wesołość wyparowała. Kolejna długa chwila milczenia, która wprawiła jego, Śmierć Szczurów i Miodrzekła w zakłopotanie.

- Nie sprecyzował godziny spotkania – odezwał się po chwili Albert.

PRZYPUSZCZAM, ŻE SAM MNIE WEZWIE. JEST WYSOCE PRAWDOPODOBNE, ŻE TO MAG.

I znów milczenie. Śmierć wydawał się myśleć nad czymś intensywnie.

TO NIE WYGLĄDA DOBRZE. Stwierdził w końcu. Jego głos był spokojny, ale dla człowieka, który spędził ze Śmiercią kilka setek lat kryła się w nim jedna, mała nutka, która świadczyła o zgoła odwrotnym stanie ducha. A potem Śmierć odwrócił się w stronę Alberta i zapytał: DZISIAJ ZACZYNA SIĘ PRZERWA WAKACYJNA, PRAWDA, ALBERCIE?

- Tak, panie – odpowiedział jego sługa. – I zobowiązałeś się przywieźć tutaj Susan.

TO BARDZO… KŁOPOTLIWE.

Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a pozostała trójka za nim.

MUSIMY ZNALEŹĆ TE DWA ŻYCIOMIERZE. ZWŁASZCZA TEN DRUGI. ALE MUSIMY ZACHOWAĆ DYSKRECJĘ.

- Racja, po co psuć Susan wakacje? – odrzekł kruk.

Od kiedy Śmierć odzyskał wnuczkę, starał się być w jej oczach kimś, kto jest odpowiedzialny, rozsądny i potrafiący poradzić sobie z każdym problemem (nie mówiąc już o tym, że troskliwy i interesujący). Wiedział, że to głupie, ale miło było myśleć, że Susan nadal ma o nim wysokie mniemanie, tak jak za dawnych lat. A incydent z życiomierzami mógł bardzo nadwerężyć jego autorytet.

- Kimkolwiek jest nasz włamywacz, porwał się z motyką na słońce.

Śmierć zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swojego sługę.

MOTYKĄ NA SŁOŃCE? CZYŻBYŚ WIEDZIAŁ COŚ, CZEGO NIE WIEM JA, ALBERCIE?

- Tak się tylko mówi, panie. To przysłowie. Oznacza stawianie sobie szalonych, nieosiągalnych cele.

AHA, odparł tylko Śmierć i znów zaczął iść.

To wszystko było takie kłopotliwe… Zbieranie dusz, wizyta rodzinna, a teraz jeszcze ta sprawa z życiomierzami. Śmierć miał nadzieję, że uda mu się je szybko odzyskać i że jego wnuczka się nie zorientuje, że to zdarzenie w ogóle miało miejsce.

W końcu co by powiedziała, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej dziadek pozwolił komuś ukraść jej życiomierz?

* * *

Oczywiście musiało padać.

Co to za początek wakacji, w którym pada? I oczywiście to nie mógł być ciepły, letni deszczyk, który przemija po kilku minutach, a potem niebo się przejaśnia. To musiał być porządny, ciężki deszcz, pozostawiający kałuże wielkości sadzawki. Susan stała więc pod parasolką, w pelerynie i długich butach, i rozglądała się za białym koniem, na którym mógłby siedzieć jej dziadek. Karety i powozy przyjeżdżały i odjeżdżały zabierając ze sobą jej koleżanki ze szkoły, aż w końcu została sama. Zastanawiała się, czy czasem jej dziadek – bądź co bądź antropomorficzna personifikacja śmierci – nie zapomniał w natłoku obowiązków o tym, że miał ją dzisiaj odebrać. Albo czy nie zatrzymała go jakaś masakra i w związku z tym spóźni się jeszcze trochę.

Tak czy inaczej, z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz bardziej niespokojna i niecierpliwa. Cieszyła się na pierwsze od dwunastu lat wakacje z dziadkiem, a teraz on się spóźniał. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła przechadzać się w tę i we wtę. Wtem podeszła do niej panna Butts.

- Czy twój dziadek wie, że właśnie dzisiaj jest zakończenie roku szkolnego?

- Tak, mówiłam mu o tym wiele razy – odpowiedziała Susan, nawet nie spoglądając na nauczycielkę, tylko na drogę.

- Może jednak powinnaś powiadomić kogoś ze Sto Helit, żeby po ciebie przyjechał.

- Nie trzeba, panno Butts – odrzekła Susan, wciąż się rozglądając.

- Może zapomniał? Starsi ludzie często zapominają.

Susan westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, a potem uśmiechnęła się do swoim myśli. Śmierć i skleroza… Albo jeszcze lepiej – demencja. Albo starsze zdziecinnienie… I jeszcze strzykanie w kościach. To byłoby ciekawe.

I wtedy się zjawił. Wjechał na Pimpusiu po drodze, którą tyle różnych karet zawiozło uczennice do ich domów. Susan widziała go takim, jak jest – widziała wysokiego kościotrupa w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem (na szczęście kosę zostawił w domu). Jednak panna Butts na pewno widziała kogoś zupełnie innego – być może jej własny umysł przywodził jej przed oczy obraz starca z długą, posiwiałą brodą, a może wychudłego, łysiejącego mężczyznę ze zmarszczkami na każdym kawałku skóry. Tak czy inaczej, widziała normalnego człowieka, a nie uosobienie Śmierci.

Pimpuś zatrzymał się tuż przed Susan i Śmierć spojrzał na wnuczkę z wyrazem zakłopotania.

PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE TAK DŁUGO MUSIAŁAŚ CZEKAĆ.

- No cóż… – powiedziała Susan i uśmiechnęła się do niego – przynajmniej już jesteś, dziadku.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że panna Butts tu jest i że stosowne byłoby ich sobie przedstawić.

- Panno Butts – odezwała się do nauczycielki – to jest mój dziadek…

BILL, oświadczył Śmierć zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej.

- A to jest panna Butts, dziadku – oznajmiła Susan.

BARDZO MI MIŁO. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę nauczycielki w geście powitania. Niepewnie ją chwyciła i szybko puściła.

- Mnie również – odparła w zasadzie z grzeczności. Wydawało się, że chciała jeszcze o coś spytać, ale postanowiła się wstrzymać, nie chcąc być nieuprzejmą.

Śmierć podał rękę Susan i pomógł jej wejść na Pimpusia. Niebawem siedziała wraz z nim na koniu i Śmierć pociągnął za lejce i skierował Pimpusia w stronę drogi.

NO TO RUSZAMY. Zaczęli oddalać się od szkoły, ale Śmierć odwrócił się jeszcze do panny Butts i powiedział na odchodnym: DO WIDZENIA, PANNO BUTTS.

- Szerokiej drogi – powiedziała niepewnie nauczycielka.

Śmierć i Susan zniknęli za zakrętem. Panna Butts powróciła do szkoły.

- Słowo daję, aby szesnastoletnia księżna jeździła do domu na jednym koniu razem z dziadkiem… I co to za imię dla szlachcica… Bill… Ta rodzina musi być dziwniejsza niż myślałam.

Tymczasem Pimpuś wzbił się w powietrze. Zarówno Śmierć, jak i Susan, uznali, że nie chcą być widzialni i zniknęli ludziom z oczu wraz z koniem, na którym lecieli. Śmierć postanowił przerwać panującą ciszę.

JAK TAM SZKOŁA?

- Dobrze, chociaż historia i literatura są nudne jak flaki z olejem.

NIGDY NIE JADŁEM, WIĘC NIE WIEM. CHYBA, ŻE MÓWISZ O FLAKACH WYPŁYWAJĄCYCH Z CIAŁA NA POLU BITWY I OBLANYCH WRZĄCYM OLEJEM, ALE NIE WYDAJE MI SIĘ, ABY „NUDNY" BYŁO NAJLEPSZYM OKREŚLENIEM NA TAKI WIDOK.

Susan postanowiła puścić mimo uszu uwagę dziadka. Potem mu wszystko wytłumaczy.

- A jak tam praca?

Śmierć zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Od razu przypomniał sobie o niedawnym zdarzeniu z życiomierzami. Ale przecież nie mógł jej o tym powiedzieć, więc zamiast tego odparł:

CAŁKIEM SPOKOJNIE. NIE NARZEKAM.

Susan od razu zauważyła to zdenerwowanie w głosie swojego dziadka. Od razu zrozumiała, że coś się stało i że to pierwsze przyszło Śmierci do głowy, kiedy spytała go o pracę.

- Czy na pewno wszystko dobrze, dziadku?

TAK, WSZYSTKO JEST W JAK NAJLEPSZYM PORZĄDKU.

Nie wierzyła mu, ani trochę. Ale nie powiedziała mu o tym. Postanowiła na razie nie dociekać, ale wszystko jej mówiło, że coś było nie tak. Była zaniepokojona.


End file.
